


Payment of Royality

by retroFashionista



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, More tags to be added, Planet Destruction, Refugee/Adopted Royality AU, mostly cause Wrathia and Pedri are themselves and you know how they are jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroFashionista/pseuds/retroFashionista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her home planet have been destroyed by TiTAN, Ava has to start her life all over again. But now, she has to support the treatment Wrathia gives her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment of Royality

**Author's Note:**

> It was 2 a.m. jfc help m e

Ava Ire never been the perfect Vengess successor to the throne, hell, she did not even look like a proper Vengess. Her weakly scarred body could not be comparred to the current empress of the Vengess Empire, Wrathia Bellarmina. 

Ava had been only considered as a 'successor' mostly cause of her strange affiliation with the Empress, but never been actually been actually accepted as one. The Empress never really had accepted her either, mostly insulting and torturing the girl verbally, thus making the girl feel like she was not home.  
Like she was not of theirs.

Many months have passed from the arrival of the "successor", but she had never been allowed to communicate with fellow Vengesses, even so, if she had, she would not even be interested to do so.

She never felt home, and this fact have been proved by her many attempts of ending her own life, or the self made scarrs on her arms and legs. She always miraculously survived the attempts, or stopped on the tracks and retreated in her chamber to weep.

She just wanted this hell of a life to be ended, or just to escape and go back home. But oh, she could not go home, her home have been destroyed much time ago, by the man calling Himself, 'Titan'. Oh how much he hated that creature, because of him, she lost all her loved ones and got stuck in this hell hole!  
But now, there was nothing to do. The bad have been done.  
=[0]=

In the underground layers of the Vengess Palate, there was where most of the activities of the Empress would be done.

The normal, or how she would say 'The Facade' to obtain the trust and obeyence of the lower species and fellow Vengesses, activities were done in the conference rooms, and the REAL FUN started in the undergroud layers.  
The underground layers were just some poorly lit chambers, used in the past as torture and negociation with the war prisoners to 'spill' the plan of their commanders, but now, they became just a relaxation and planning chamber for the Empress, where she would do her planning and spend precious time with her husband. 

Oh she just loved those times.

But she always had a problem, a persky problem called 'Ava Ire' . Oh how much she despited the girl.

All started when the home planet of that BUG had been blown to ashes. It had been just the perfect oportunity to gain some trust from the other species that were not already in her reign of power.

So thus, she found the girl on a refugee ship, well she did not found her. It seems that the girl accidentally got on her planet. The human was a crying mess, all covered in blood and wounds, she even wondered how the passagers on the refugee ship did not bother to help her.

But then she remembered, she was human. As the Empress supposed at that time, and in the era of her reign, the humans were the lowest species.

After a little chat with the girl, which ended with a lot of insults and screaming, Wrathia had taken the girl under her care.  
And that could be an understatement, Wrathia did not even care for that lesser specie. She was just a tool to gain more power and expand her empire.

After a few days of the girl stayment, which she learned was named Ava, had shown some strange characteristics.   
Whenever she started to get furious, her skin started to glow, just like of a Vengess. 

Sometimes, she even vomited lava. And that got some questions in the mind of the Empress.

After a week passed, and the symptoms have not ceased, she took the problem in her hands and asked the girl.  
She did not even bother to be subtile about it.

After a hour of negociation to get an answer from the girl, all she got was a simple but enough to understand, answer.  
'These things started to happen like a few months ago, I'm not sure what started those but, I don't want to know.'

Then Wrathia got it. The girl, Ava, was some sort of lower branch of the Vengesses, a really low one if you would ask her. 

Sometimes, when a low branch of the Vengess species hitted puberty, they started to show signs of being a Vengess, but the process was a really slow one, but in the end, they all started to look like Vengesses.

Look but not share the same abilities of a vengess. Wrathia may add. There were rare cases of lower branches showing vengess abilities.  
But oh, if the girl if a lower branch, then that is just wondeful! More bonuses to Wrathia, not her.

She could easily form a arranged marriage and get rid of her, plus get some new lands! Is not that great? It is just briliant!  
Wrathia gave herself a tap on the shoulder and procedet to evolve her new plan more.

But with who to marry that pesky bug? That was the real question.

"But eh, who cares." She could easily just prepare the girl and arrange her a marriage with who ever got first in her way.

But still, she must find a good one, not just some poor, weak planet, reigned by the most useless species, doubled by some idiotic leaders.

She wouldn't mind the idiotic leaders, they are easier to control, but she can't just have no benefit whatsoever than getting rid of the girl.

Oh no, she needed all the benefit.

And that's what she will get.


End file.
